The Initiation
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: Deep in the mountains across the world, a foreigner has reached a monastery that can give the skills he will need for an upcoming battle. But can he pass the initiation trials, or will he be unsuccessful? Read and find out! R&R. No flames!


_December 3, 2011, Chun-Nan, Northern Mountains..._

_On the final leg of his journey to master some of the deadliest martial arts, young Maurice The Hedgehog trekked through the mountainous region of Chun-Nan, searching for the fabled monastery where Togakure-ryu had been taught since the ancient times. After a long and exhaustive search, he found the secret monastery. There, Master Archimedes accepted Maurice as his servant with the promise that he would prepare him for the initiatory test of honor..._

**_TOGAKURE-RYU-School of the Hidden Door_**

Within the dojo of the ancient monastery, the students of the clan have gathered, kneeling in their position. In front of the students was a foreigner, dressed in navy clothing, with wooden guards on his lower arms and shins, tied in place via rope. Unlike the students, who are wearing masks, the foreigner quills are hanging free from his head, long and wavy. It is plain to see that his entire quill color is blue, a lot lighter than his garb. Like the students, he too was kneeling, and right in front of dojo's master as well. He stayed silent and still, much to his discomfort.

"Today, an outsider takes our test of honor to see if he is worthy of our training," spoke the master, Archimedes. The master is a fire ant, with a crimson color on his exi-skeleton, and despite his small size, his voice was nearly booming with authority. "Out of pity, we let him eat with us, drink with us, train with us..." he explained, while Maurice kept his head down. "...and we shall see is he is truly one of us. Begin!"

With that command, all the students now stood in their place. They rosed their fist and spread their legs, getting into their fighting stance. Maurice then stood up from his kneeling and turned to face his challengers. He can see the glaring stares from the students eyes, and this reminded him of how the other have been shoving him around. He bowed to his opponents with respect, even though they never deserved it. He then rose fist and spread his legs to get into his fighting stance.

All of the students charged at the young hedgehog without warning or even and moving fast, he dodge the first punch from one student and then countered with a punch of his own before throwing in more punches and kicks to EVERY other student in the dojo. He moved as quick as the wind, dodging and neccesarly blocking bladed weapons. He would throw shurikens in order to daze his opponents, and blinded most of them with smoke from a wave of his hand. All of the challengers are then left unconscious with Maurice standing in his place, not even a single hit was landed on him. The first test was completed(FYI, my score during this is 111,065 in campaign).

_**SHINOBI-IRI-Stealth and Entering Methods**_

With the first test finished, Master Archimedes and Maurice moved onward to the monastery's smelding chamber. The tempature was very hot, but they were trained to handle the heat.

"The foreigner is full of surprises. But fighting alone does not make him worthy," the fire ant stated. Maurice was once again kneeling with his head down. "To train with us you most be able to use the invironment and strike without being seen," he explained the next challenge to the blue hedgehog. He gave the next order to the students, who are holding automatic weapons. "If you see him, shoot him. And if you shoot him...shoot to kill."

The students disbursed around the chamber, patrolling to wait for their target. Maurice, who was hidden on a balcony, waited and then jump to a nearby vantage point, giving him a better chance to survey his suroundings. The smoke was obscuring his view, but by closing his eyes, and listening to any noise, his consternation gave him a much better view.

Using remarkable speed, he took down his enemies by sneaking behind them using sleeper holds, smashing through weak floors that were above his targets, grabbing and throwing them off ledges, and all while staying out of sight. The second test is completed(Time taken for me was 3:14.67 in the campaign).

_**TAIJUTSU-Unarmed Combat**_

Back to the dojo, all the students and Maurice kneeled once more.

"You survived to fight again, but I would not let beginner's luck cloud you judgement," Archimedes stated to the blue hedgehog. "This test is from over, and we shall truly see if you are one of us," he explained while taking Maurice's weapons away, leaving to fight with only his own hands. He turned to his students to give next command. "Make him suffer."

As before, the students stood up and prepared to fight, some of them even wearing armor over their clothing. Most of them were even very elite fighters of them all along with the female students were weilding swords. The fight was proven difficult for Maurice, but he pulled through using mostly grapples against his opponents, espeacilly the armored ones. After a while, he manged to take down his foes. The third challenge has been completed(72,500 during the campaign on this one).

_**BORYAKU-Strategy**_

Outside of the monastory, the students, Maurice, and Master Archimedes gather around a field.

"Interesting. You spared their lives even though they will not spare yours," the master commented on Maurice's completion on the previous challenge. Maurice nearly smirked until-"There is no room for you self-righteous Western morality here." Maurice almost raised his head out of concern, but he did his best to remain still. "It will only get in your way." He then glared at his students, who are also carrying automatic weapons. "Kill him!"

The entire field is now patrolled with a few snipers on a few balconies and most of them being armored. This was proven to be very difficult, especially when the field had proximity mines planted. Maurice bursted through out many wooden doors to take a few students; throwing them over the ledges of the balconies; and tripped the last one using caltrops before knocking him.

With all of his opposers out of commission, he stood and spook for the first time in the trials. "I get that you guys lived with the 'kill or be killed' thing, but if I ever kill anyone, then I won't be any better than the monsters I want to go against!" With that said being said, the fourth test has been completed(took me 6:59.50 to beat it in campaign).

_**SEISHINTEKI KYOYO-Spiritaul Refinement**_

Master Archimedes and Maurice stepped forward to the outside of the monastery. The training field they stand on was nearly over the edge of the mountain.

"Hmmm... You have learned much since you first arrived," the ant commented. "But, I wonder, if you learned to overcome your fear, your anger, your hate?" he asked the kneeling hedgehog because of his outrageous statement from earlier. "Or do these emotions still cloud your judgement. Let us see."

After that statement, the last of the students dropped in, all of them being the highest ranking warriors of the monastery. Maurice stood his ground, blocking, dodging, punching, kicking, grappling, and taking anything and anyone coming at him. But all of the sudden, another warrior popped in out of nowhere. The new rival was not wearing a mask, and with that, she is revealed as a lynx. Her fur being blonde with black furred tips on her ears.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before," Maurice asked with confusion.

"You can call me the Arashi o Seifuku, the greatest warrior of the entire monastery," she responded with a threatening tone.

The two began another fight, but this is the hardest battle Maurice has ever dealt with in the trial. The lynx, or Arashi as he called her now, is very swiftful through her fighting style, giving Maurice a few trips and kicks. Though it did not stopped him as he timed his counter attacks, and took down the lynx.

The final test has now come to pass(71805 is my score for this one).

Master Archimedes stepped forward, and Maurice now kneeled in front of his master. All was quiet until the fire ant spoke.

"I am impressed. And I am rarely impressed. You have earned our respect and proved yourself worthy." Maurice was actually surprised, he finally complete the Initiation. "You will be given the instruction you seek. Now get to kitchen and prepare tea for us all. There is much to discuss." Maurice now stood in place and bowed to his master.

"Yes master, it will be done," Maurice responded before heading back inside of the monastery.

"And while you are there, make some of these 'chi-li dogs' I heard so much about," Archimedes ordered while Maurice continued walking. Though he didn't show it, Maurice smirked after that command.

**Hey, hey kiddies!** **Ultrasonic215 here, giving you guys the prologue to my upcoming story: Wind Knight The Beginning! Also, to let you guys know that I was playing the actual campaign of The Initiation DLC from Arkham Origins while writing this. The scores you see are actually the scores I earned while doing this. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews or PM if you have any questions for any of my stories. See ya guys REAL SOON!**


End file.
